vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Priest races
Alliance The majority of the Alliance priests follow the The Holy Light, with the exception of night elves, who follow their own unique religion. Human priests While the draenei were the first known physical race to be associated with the forces of "The Light", humans were the first to discover The Holy Light on Azeroth, and were responsible for passing on the religion to other races, most notably the high elves and dwarves. Humans build mighty churches and cathedrals as places of worship and teaching of the Light. The religion teaches its followers to be virtuous in life, and while the religion is more philosophical than theistic, its practitioners do believe their devotion connects them to a greater and mysterious force in the universe. There is mention in older lore that divine beings known as "hope" guide The Light's worshipers with an unseen hand. The holy warriors known as paladins are empowered by this religion. The Clerics of Northshire were human priests that served on the battlefield as healers during the First War. Draenei priests Draenei priests, like the natives of Azeroth, practice The Holy Light; however the draenei were introduced to the religion by the enigmatic naaru, who with their Light-given powers, allowed the draenei to traverse The Great Dark in search of a safe refuge from The Burning Legion. The Legion's leaders, the eredar, sought to destroy the draenei as they viewed them as traitors, and the naaru are eternal enemies of the Legion. Draenei priests are deeply pious, as draenei owe their race's survival to "The Light". Draenei priests are a character option in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Dwarf Priests The dwarves of Ironforge adopted The Holy Light from their human comrades, and most dwarven priests are members of the Church of the Light. In the wake of the discovery of evidence linking dwarves to the titans, many dwarven priests are also scholars and historians. While a temptation to worship their potential creators might exist for some Dwarves (see: Mystery of the Makers), it appears Dwarves wish to keep religious beliefs separate from historical studies, and maintain The Holy Light as the major religion amongst their society. Night elf priests The night elven priesthood is the only major priesthood in the Alliance to not follow the Light, as the night elves have been practicing their own religion since long before their contact with the races of the Eastern Kingdoms. Until recently, like the Sentinels, the priesthood was a strictly female order, who worshiped the moon goddess Elune. The night elves believe that she is the protector of all living things and helps living things grow and avoid conflict, and has helped their race thrive, grow and survive. Though the Sisters of Elune are still the highest religious order, male priests are now trained. In both genders, the priesthood (including player characters) appears to worship Elune exclusively. Some night elves revere one or all of the five Dragon Aspects, and are known as the Sect of the Dragons. Gnome priests Not much is known currently about gnomes as priests, however it is a confirmed class choice in the following expansion: Cataclysm. However, there is some slight evidence that they may follow the Light, as North Fleet Medic's are sometimes Gnomes, along with Draenei and Humans, both of which follow the Light. Most of the gnome priest trainers in the current Beta have medical titles like Doc. Worgen priests It is shown that, before transforming into Worgen, the Gilneans worshiped the Holy Light. As Worgen priests are an available option for players to choose, it seems that after becoming Worgen they continued to pursue this path. They also have a large cathedral in Gilneas City. Due to the curse being druidic in origin, and the Gilneans' very close friendship with the Night Elves, it is possible that the Worgen have started worshiping Elune as well. Horde Horde priests follow various spiritualities, the trolls follow the Loa, the Forsaken who follow the shadow as members of the Cult of the Forgotten Shadow and the blood elves call upon the Holy Light (and some elves chose shadow way - demonic energies). Blood elf priests While their outlook has changed since the days they called themselves high elves, the blood elves still follow the Holy Light. After turning to demonic energies to sate their magical addiction, it can be argued the blood elves' actions had not been true to the virtues of The Light, and these behaviors and attitudes contradicted its teachings. Blood elves appeared to have been "taking" The Light, by sapping Light energy from the captive naaru M'uru (see also Blood Knights). However, if this energy was only being taken by the Blood Knights, the priests could have been calling upon the Light's powers by an as-of-yet unnamed source, or may have simply been able to call upon the Light despite their defiant actions. Their Light power is much stronger now. After Kael'thas Sunstrider kidnapped M'uru and the Blood Knights no longer had accesses to his power, the blood elves were forgiven by A'dal for their imprisonment of him and their previous connection to the light was restored. Blood elf priests are a character option in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Undead priests After awakening from the Lich King's control, The Forsaken chose to abandon many of the morals and beliefs they held during their natural lives. However, those who were priests during their lives have not abandoned religion or become agnostic. Because of their changes, the Forsaken have embraced a twisted version of their former religion, the antithesis of The Holy Light, known simply as Forgotten Shadow. Dark priests are like the religion's archbishops, ruling over wide territories. Troll priests Most Priests throughout the various troll societies of Azeroth, including the Darkspear trolls of the Horde, follow an ancient tribal religion known as Voodoo, which worships and invokes powerful spirits which the trolls refer to as Loa. After a battle, the priests often decapitates the foe and shrink the head, so that the spirit of the foe will not escape. They practice voodoo magic and are highly feared for their shadowy tricks. Some trolls are followers of the Blood God Hakkar the Soulflayer, a tradition that has existed for generations, born in the ancient Gurubashi Empire. Troll priests are often selected to be the spiritual adviser (or witch doctor) of their local tribe, due to their ability to communicate with spirits and their respect for the old ways. Tauren priests Little is known of the up coming Tauren Priests, although it is likely that they will become a kind of Sun Druid, evidenced by Tahu Sagewind and Aponi Brightmane's conversation in Thunder Bluff, and perhaps partnered with the Sunwalkers, Tauren Sun Paladins. Goblin priests Perhaps they are influenced by voodoo priests or the new church of the sun or they discover an ancient goblin religion. It could also be possible that they are using "The Light" as a way to make money, as seen in a quest in Azshara. Other priests High elf priests The high elves, like the dwarves, adopted the religion from their allies the humans, and the high elven priests have devoutly contributed to the Church of the Light. The elves displayed a strong mastery of divine Light magic throughout the ages and during the Third War, the high elf priests joined the Alliance alongside high elven mages and these priests served bravely as healers to their human and dwarven allies. The priests also fought alongside their brethren when trying to fend off Arthas and his undead forces as he attacked their capital Silvermoon in Quel'Thalas. The Holy Light has many devotees among elvenkind. They spread a message of comfort and protection to the displaced, the hope of unity among elves, half-elves, and men - and revenge against the Scourge. Clad in robes but protected by a chain shirt, priests of the Holy Light appear tailored to look like the bastion of their faith. They wear holy symbols around their neck and they bow their heads to say a brief prayer (or in silent, reverent, contemplation). As a priest of the Holy Light dedicated to the aspect of protection, these acolytes prefer not to wade into battle, but to serve in the middle ranks of a group of allies and support them with petitions, prayers and spells. His staff is reserved for use only when a gap in his protection is breached. After the tragedies of the Third War, the high elven population is very small and few high elf priests remain, as most of those that are surviving now call themselves blood elves. Ogre priests Spell casters of any sort are rare among ogres, and priest are rarer still, yet they do exist. It is unlikely they follow the holy light, but not impossible. The two known objects of ogre worship are the gronn, who are worshiped by the gronn priest, and Nath, the ogre war god. No known priest worship Nath, whose followers are predominatly melee fighters. Starting attributes Category:Class races Category:Priests